


Hocus Pocus

by SourwolfZiam



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, As it should always be, Asgard, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, But not too seriosuly, Feminization, First Kiss, Hurt, I really hope y'all love this, Is it feminization of you're already a woman?, Lingerie, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Movie Night, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov & Sam Wilson Friendship, Natasha is a saint, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Steve, Sam-Centric, Some Explicit Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wow, eh, female!Sam, let's do this, light frottage, sexy sparring, silly boys in love, tony and bruce are science bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfZiam/pseuds/SourwolfZiam
Summary: "Oh shit... Sam?"The sound of Steve's surprised and panicked voice pulled Sam from the darkness. He blinked his heavy eyelids open and realized after a second or two that he was staring at the tent's ceiling. Why was he on the floor?Turning his head slowly, Sam stared into Steve concerned blue eyes, and gave a small smile."What's up, buddy?" Sam said and frowned immediately. His voice sounded higher and... sweeter? What the-AU wherein Bucky only loves the sun, Thor eats Ben & Jerry's, Natasha is an actual saint, Clint does not like being woken up, Tony and Bruce try to find a miracle, there's a trip to Asgard, and Sam gets turned into a member of the opposite sex.





	Hocus Pocus

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!!
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't posted a new fanfic in soooo long, but university has been kicking my ass.  
> This was inspired by this cool Sam/Steve/Bucky fic I read where Steve wakes up as a woman, but I cant seem to remember the fic's name or who wrote it :( If anyone knows, please put it in the comments below!!
> 
> This fic takes place after CATWS, but before Avengers: AOU. For the sake of the plot, Bucky has reunited with Steve and became an Avenger alongside Samuel. I'm hoping to keep it light and fluffy, but there might be some angst, as there should be in each fic.
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Sam was at the circus.

But not for the rides, the cotton candy or to have, ya know, fun.

 

No, Sam was at Gus' Circus to take down Cleanse the World, a terrorist group that's been travelling the United States for the past year as a circus act, planting bombs in all the major city. Their mission was to 'destroy the United States, a country full of capitalist, money hungry pigs that wouldn't blink if climate change destroyed the world'.

Their final destination was New York, which was a big mistake in itself. An even bigger mistake was having their circus tents and acts up only a few blocks away from the Avengers Tower. Tony and Bruce have been tracking the group, working out how to diffuse the bombs, and a week before the group got to New York, they had worked out a virus that would shut down the entire group's system.

 

All the Avengers had to do now was take down the terrorist group, find the main control and destroy it.

Rounding up and arresting group leaders and members wasn't difficult, nor was shutting down the system. Tony had called it 'as easy as getting Clint drunk. Or buying a small island. Or-'

Sam had learnt a while ago how to shut off Tony, for self-preservation.

 

Sam and Steve were doing their final sweep of the circus area, making sure that they had gathered up everyone. The rest of the gang was at the quinget, arguing over where they were going to go get drinks later that, after the debriefing. Thor had happily volunteered to take everyone to Asgard and let them raid the palace's liquor cellars. However, after the last time everyone was in outer space and wasn't sober enough to return to earth for three days, they politely declined, and Natasha suggested a pub in Brooklyn. Everyone agreed, except Thor, who seemed a little put off at the prospect of not drinking everyone under the table on his planet.

Steve suggested that he and Sam split up in order to cover more ground, so Sam went off in the direction of the bigger tents that seemed to have held the star attractions. He just finished searching the second last tent when he heard a small sound behind him. Turning around quickly, Sam aimed his gun, and when the sound came again, he recognized it as someone singing. The singing came from the last tent that Sam had not searched yet, so he cautiously walked towards it, trying not to make any sound.

When Sam finally reached the tent, he shifted the long, red shawl that was hanging over the entrance. The heavy smell of incense immediately filled Sam's lungs and he had to breathe slowly in order to not cough. Taking off his goggles, Sam realized that the tent was pretty ordinary, with only a small table in its centre, a pearly magic globe on it.

Sitting behind the table was a stunningly gorgeous woman. Her dark skin contrasted beautifully with the yellow shawl wrapped around her head, and she was wearing a flowy, green robe. Sam carefully aimed his gun at her. The woman had to be with the terrorist group, so Sam couldn't lose his focus. The woman - fortune teller? - was ignoring him completely, her seemingly full attention on the globe, her hands resting on each side of the globe, touching it delicately, still singing in a language Sam didn't recognize.

Sam cleared his throat, and nearly flinched when the woman's head snapped up, her eyes meeting his. They were an ethereal shade of turquoise blue, contrasting with her black skin, and something deep inside told Sam that she was the real deal. There seemed to be an ancient force of magic behind those eyes.

"Samuel Thomas Wilson" the woman said before Sam could even open his mouth. Sam stared at her in surprised, and wary apprehension. How the hell did she know his name? He wasn't as famous as the other Avengers, that random people would know his full name. Sam stepped forward, glad that his aim was still steady.

 

"Get up slowly, and keep your hands where I can see them, lady" Sam said, his voice firm and steady. The woman ignored him, her eyes never leaving his. Suddenly, she gave a beatific smile.

"You still pine for the one you call friend, Samuel. Why do you not confess your feelings? I am curious." said the woman, and what the fuck. No one knew about Sam's feelings for-

Oh fuck.

"Get up" Sam said, choosing to ignore the question.

 

The witch finally stood up, and slowly stepped in front of the table. She was a few inches shorter than Sam, her feet bare. The robe she wore fell just above her thin ankles, and Sam noticed that her hands and toes were covered in rings.

"You should not suffer as you are, Samuel. Love is a joyous part of being human. Let it be free" Sam was about to actually look around and see if there were any hidden cameras, because this had to be a prank. Things like this didn't happen to him.

But then again, he didn't expect to be a part of a superhero team that had two geriatric superhumans, a god, a billionaire tech genius, a scary super spy, a Robin Hood, and a green rage monster in it. Compared to that, this was actually tame.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today. Just follow me, ma'am, and we can get out of here" Sam said, gesturing for the woman to go ahead of him.

Choosing, once again, to ignore Sam, the woman walked up to him and stopped a foot away, the smile still on her gorgeous face.

 

Sam took an involuntary step back before he could stop himself, and the woman's smile seemed to widen.

"Let me help you. I will take something that is yours. The only way to get it back is from the kiss of your beloved. It must be pure, and genuine, for if the kiss happens under false pretences, you shall never get back what was taken. Good luck, Samuel Wilson. I believe in you."

Before Sam could ask the lady what the hell she was on about, Sam blacked out.

 

*********

 

"Oh shit... Sam?"

The sound of Steve's surprised and panicked voice pulled Sam from the darkness. He blinked his heavy eyelids open and realized after a second or two that he was staring at the tent's ceiling. Why was he on the floor?

Turning his head slowly, Sam stared into Steve concerned blue eyes, and gave a small smile.

"What's up, buddy?" Sam said and frowned immediately. His voice sounded higher and... sweeter? What the-

 

Sam sat up with the help of Steve, and knew something was wrong. His body had either shrunk, or his suit had gone up a size or three.

 

"Steve, what the hell is going on?" Sam asked, his voice panicked, and yep, that was definitely a feminine voice. Sam also noticed his hair had grown a ridiculous length in the period that he had been unconscious, long strands hanging in his face.

"I don't know, Sam... it is Sam, right?" Steve asked, his voice cautious. Sam finally got up off the floor, with Steve also rising from where he'd been kneeling, and the first thing Sam noticed was that it was him who had shrunk, because he damn well knew that he wasn’t this… tiny compared to Steve. Steve’s hand swallowed Sam’s as he helped him up, and only then did Sam feel the strange heaviness on his chest.

Steve was gawking at him, and Sam looked around desperately, trying to find any kind of reflective surfaces that he could look into. It was then that he noticed the full length mirror that had magically appeared in the room.

Sam cautiously stepped in front of it and-

Sam was a she.

 

WHAT. THE. FUCK.

Sam could see that he had shrunk at least 3 to 4 inches from his original height. His body was slimmer, and he seemed to have gained more curves on his hips and thighs.

His arms and legs seemed longer and lean, and his hands were smaller. Sam touched his face, making a small sound when he felt how soft and smooth it was. It was smaller and more oval. His eyes and lips seemed to be the same, and he still had the gap between his two front teeth. His hair fell just below his shoulders, and was thick and curly.

Sam's eyes continued sweeping over his new body and he noticed how his suit barely seemed to stay on his smaller frame, and felt grateful that his wing pack was much lighter after it was Starkerized.

Sam refused to think about what was going on between his legs.

His gaze almost fell involuntarily on his chest, and Sam blushed against his will. Was it wrong for him to stare at his own boobs? 

Sam lifted his small hands and cupped his boobs, feeling how they fit perfectly into them. A gasp escaped his lips at how sensitive they were, and when a sound came from behind him, Sam's eyes flit upwards and met Steve's in the mirror.

He felt embarrassment, and something hotter, at Steve catching him touching himself, and biting his lip, Sam dropped his hands back to their sides.

Before he could say anything, however, Bucky entered the tent.

"What the hell is taking you two so- holy Jesus, Mary and Joseph" Bucky gaped at Sam, standing frozen in the entrance. Sam quickly turned around to face them both, while Steve cleared his throat.

 

"Hey, Buck." Sam said, trying to sound casual, and not FREAKED THE FUCK OUT. Bucky seemed to snap out of his daze, and after a long look at Sam, he sighed.

"I think we need to get back to the Tower".

 

*****

 

"And next thing I knew, I was woke up and I was a woman." Sam concluded, telling the gang and Director Fury everything he knew.

"I didn't see anyone else when I got to the tent. I was actually just wondering what was taking you so long, when I found you on the floor" Steve added.

 

After the Avengers had gotten over the initial "Holy shit, Sam is a chick now, what the ever living hell", they all flew back to the Tower. They all then gotten on an elevator, and got off on their respective floor to shower, change and grab a bite before the debrief. Sam stepped off the 20th floor, and took a quick shower (he had done it as quick as possible, trying to avoid looking at too much). When he returned to his room, there was a pile of clothes on his bed with a note.

 

_Sam,_

_I don't want to be presumptuous, but I thought you would like to wear something that fit you, and that would be comfortable. If you ever need any advice on anything, you know where to find me, and Pepper._

_Natasha_

 

Sam smiled, happy once again that he was friends with Natasha, and inspected the clothes. She had left him a simple black sports bra and cotton boy short panties. There was also a blue tank top, and a fitted grey pair of sweatpants, with a pair of closed shoes on the floor. Sam had to lug in his huge boots until he got back to his room, so he was grateful that Natasha had left him a pair of shoes that would fit him.

Sam got dressed quickly, and once his hair was in a semi-controlled bun, he went to his kitchenette and made himself a BLT, before going to the boardroom on the 40th floor for the doomed debriefing.

 

Sam walks into the boardroom room 5 minutes before the meeting was scheduled to start, and almost walks right out again.

Steve, Bucky, Natasha and Bruce have arrived already, and they all seemed to stop everything they were doing to, once again, gawk at Sam. Sam met Steve’s gaze, and they looked at each other for a few seconds before Sam looked away first. Everyone was back in their civilian clothes, and the way Steve’s white shirt stretched over his chest was obscene.

Sigh.

Sam pretended he wasn’t slightly disappointed that Steve was already sat between Natasha and Bruce.

Straightening his back, Sam fully entered the boardroom, and sat down next to Bucky, who gave a grunt, which was Bucky’s special way of greeting people, except Steve and Pepper, who he deemed worthy of an entire “Hey”.

After an entire year of searching for the wayward assassin, with Steve, it had been Bucky who showed up at the Avengers Tower, finally in charge of his mind enough to want help, and be with his best pal. Steve and Sam had been in Bucharest then, following the trail of Hydra secret cells being destroyed, and after Tony contacted Steve, letting his know that Bucky was at the Tower, they got on the first flight back to New York.

It was still ironic to Sam that the search for Bucky resulted in Sam falling in love with Steve, and Steve still didn't seem to see Sam as he saw Bucky, even though he was just Steve's best friend.

Yeah, life fucking sucks when you're secretly in love with your best friend, who happened to be your childhood crush. Not that's something Sam EVER told Steve, or plans to do. He's embarrassed enough by the boner he got the first time he had a conversation with Steve, all those years ago at the National Mall. Lord.

After months of being on trial, Bucky was pardoned by the International Criminal Court and Washington, as long as he gave them all the information he had on HYDRA. He was formally called a prisoner of war and a victim of ‘physical and psychological manipulation and control by the Hydra terrorist group’ in the media, and though there were people who still wanted his head on a stake (especially certain politicians and world leaders) for his past crimes and the mess in DC, many were happy that good ol’ Bucky Barnes was back. Bucky also received weekly psychological and physical therapy. He got rid of his HYDRA metal arm, got his messed up spine fixed, and Tony made him a better, lighter and stronger arm.

Tony, Thor (who was eating a litre tub of Ben & Jerry’s ice cream), Clint and Nick Fury entered the boardroom a minute later, and after everyone was seated, eyes turned once again on Sam.

“So, should we call you Samantha from now on?” Tony drawled, and Sam rolled his eyes with a snort.

“No, I think Sam will be okay, Stark”

“What happened?” Fury demanded, and Sam relayed as much as he could about his encounter with the witch, and then waking up a woman.

Everyone stayed quiet as Sam ended the story, seeming to think hard. Sam allowed himself to peek up at Steve through his lashes and when he saw that Steve was busy writing down notes, he looked down again. He could see Bucky looking between him and Steve in the corner of his eye, but he ignored it. Sam hoped that his feelings for Steve wasn’t very obvious, and that it stayed hidden. He was dealing with it, damn it.

“Was there anything the witch said before you blanked out, Sam? Anything that could help you?” Bruce asked, breaking the silence. Sam thought hard, trying to remember anything that happened after the witch got up from the table. His memory seemed to be hazy from that point onwards, and he only seems to remember waking up with Steve hovering above him.

“No” Sam said. 

Various ideas and solutions were thrown around for the next half hour, but none of them were concrete or seemed viable options. Bruce and Tony said they would try and see what they could come up with in the labs, and Fury reassured Sam that they'd do their utmost best to find the witch.

“I think that Samuel and I should travel to Asgard, and consult with our practitioners. We shall use our technology and attempt to remedy the predicament you are in” Thor suggested, and after a quick discussion and vote, they all agreed that this was best idea for now.

The rest of the meeting consisted of discussing the mission, and updating Fury on the terrorist group.

An hour later everyone was dismissed, and after giving a detailed description of the witch to JARVIS, Sam was the last person to leave the boardroom. The hallway was empty, except for Steve, who was leaning against the elevator panel, his arms crossed over his chest, biceps bulging. Sam didn’t know how Steve managed to look like sex on legs, yet his eyes held a sort of innocence that years of war and fighting could not take from him.

“You’re leaving for Asgard tomorrow” Steve said gruffly as Sam stopped in front of him and pressed the elevator’s down button. Sam nodded. They all decided that it would be better if Thor and Sam left as soon as possible to see if he could find help in Asgard. They would be leaving the afternoon. Thor had left with Mjölnir, flying to Sutherland in South Africa, where Jane was currently working. He would be back in the morning.

Sam once again noticed how much smaller his body was compared to Steve. He ignored how much he seemed to like it.

Sam and Steve got into the elevator when it opened, and only Sam pressed the button for his floor.

“Nat said that she would help me pack tonight. She is the expert, after all” Sam said, keeping his tone light. Steve was facing straight ahead, but he nodded.

Ever since The Moment Sam and Steve had in the circus tent, the air between them felt stifled and tense, almost heavy with some kind of expectation. Sam was attempting to ignore it, not wanting to read the situation wrong. He must have imagined the heat in Steve's eyes when he caught him looking at Sam, in the tent. That was concern, not anything sexual. Steve has never given any indication that he was interested in Sam. Well, except for how he flirted with him at the Mall that day, but Sam soon realized that was just how Sam showed his friendliness. God, that'd been so disappointing. As if he had any shot with Captain fucking America. So, doing what he did best, Sam talked.

Sam quite enjoyed Asgard the few times he travelled there with Thor and the rest of the Avengers (and Pepper once or twice), and he was excited to go back, even under the strange circumstances. Sam coaxed a few smiles and replies out of Steve, who seemed to lose whatever stoic and broody mood he was in.

They got off on Sam’s floor, and sat down on a couch in Sam’s lounge area. Steve declined a refreshment, and there was a brief silence.

“Do… do you want me to come with you?” Steve asked suddenly, and Sam startled, staring at the man sitting next to him. Steve’s eyes seemed clear and sure.

“Aren’t you needed here on Earth? I mean, what if something happens, and the Avengers need you? I don’t know how long I’ll be on Asgard.” Sam replied, not missing the look of disappointment that passes over Steve’s face, but it was gone so quickly that Sam wondered if he had imagined it.

“Yeah, you’re right. Just, be safe okay? You’re also needed here” Steve says, his voice soft, and Sam licks his lips, his throat suddenly dry.

“Of course”

The sound of the elevator opening interrupted them, Sam only realizing as Natasha entered the lounge, how close he and Steve had been sitting.

Steve got up.

“I should go. Paperwork and all that. I’ll see you later, Sam. Nat” Sam gave them both quick smiles and left, his eyes focused on his shoes as the elevator closed.

Natasha raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow, but luckily said nothing, just directing Sam to his bedroom to start packing.

 

Later that evening, the Avengers, save Thor, could all be found in the communal room on the 30th floor of the Tower. The idea of going out and drinking became unappealing after the events of the day, so they all decided to watch movies, eating greasy food and drinking cooldrinks. Even Steve was joining in, drinking a Coke, while munching on cheesy nachos and guac. Bucky was next to him, a huge bowl of popcorn drowned in melted butter on his lap, looking content.

Sam sat next to Pepper, a strategic move since he would be unable to look at Steve unless he was really trying. He was sharing a bag of Doritos with Clint, while nursing a root beer.

It was Tony’s turn to choose the movies, and once everyone was settled down and had their snacks, he turned on the movie, which was playing on a huge plasma TV.

They marathoned every body switching movie Tony could find (much to the amusement of Clint and Tony), which included “Hot Chicks” and “Freaky Friday”. Sam just rolled his eyes, but was good-natured about the whole thing.

Once the initial shock, and panic, of waking up a different sex wore down a little, Sam has slowly gotten used to it. He adapts quickly, what can he say. To be honest, Sam was just grateful the witch hadn’t done worse. He could live being a woman for a while.

Snuggled up between two warm bodies, a soft blanket over his lap, Sam felt safe and happy, the pajamas Natasha gave him soft and comfortable. He called his mother and sister, Sarah, just before the movie night began. Both of them were shocked by Sam suddenly being a woman, but like him, after the initial shock, they were just grateful that he was alive. Sarah even teased him a little, saying that she was glad to finally have the little sister she always wanted. Sam hung up while she was still laughing.

Sam decided that only the two of them should know about him being a woman, for now. Hopefully a solution would be found soon, and things could go back to normal.

While watching “It’s a Boy Girl Thing” a few people started getting up, ready for bed. The only ones left were Tony, who really seemed into the movie, Clint, Sam and Steve.

Clint was already fast asleep, curled up on his side, and Sam threw his blanket over him, making sure Clint’s head was on a throw cushion.

Now that there was no one between the two of them anymore, Sam once again found himself staring at Steve. He looked soft and sleepy, his eyes heavy as he watched the movie, his empty bowl next to him. As if sensing Sam’s eyes on him, Steve turned his head to look at him. Sam fought off the blush, feeling caught out, and when Steve’s lips tilted up into a small smile, he grinned back before quickly returning his eyes to the screen.

The three of them made it through the movie, and while the credits were rolling, Sam coaxed Clint awake. After much complaining and grumbling, all four of them got into the elevator. Tony got off first, stepping into the apartment he shared with Pepper. Clint was next, stumbling blindly towards the direction of his bedroom, the blanket wrapped around him like a burrito. Sam and Steve remained quiet, the silence between them much more comfortable than earlier.

Steve got off first, his apartment just below Bucky’s, who’s apartment was below Sam’s.

“G’night, Sam” Steve said softly, stepping out of the elevator.

“Night, Cap” Sam replied.

 

The following morning, Sam was sitting on a lounge chair, Bucky next to him. They were enjoying the pleasant heat of the sun, something Bucky did often, especially since years of being in and out of the cryo tank caused Bucky’s body to always be below the average person’s body temperature. This meant that he was always wearing an extra sweater or scarf, trying to stay warm. His apartment would be sweltering at times, and he always slept under three to four thick duvets.

The two of them were sitting on the large balcony of the communal area, eating their breakfast. Thor had returned from his trip to Jane earlier on, and he and Sam would be leaving in a few hours. Sam’s frankly huge luggage bag was ready, and he was dressed in a pair of fitted denim jeans, a soft moss green shirt, and matching pumps. He was kinda enjoying being dressed by Nat, who had decided that Sam was now her personal dress-up doll.

Tony and Bruce were already in the labs, working on a solution, and Pepper said her goodbyes to Sam before she left for a business conference an hour ago.

Bucky had been the one to make them both breakfast. He seemed to enjoy cooking, and apparently was the one who made sure that Steve was fed, back in the days. Even now, Bucky would ensure that Steve had a full plate of food, and was eating before he even touched his own plate.

They both finished their food, and were sitting in a companionable silence when Steve joined them 15 minutes later, returning from his morning run/marathon. He was wearing his usual tight shirt, which only had the barest amount of sweat of it, and baggy sweatpants.

Mr. “On-your-left” stopped in front of them, as usual looking like he had gone for a brisk walk instead of running an Olympic marathon. Show off.

“You’re blocking the sun, you punk” Bucky grumbled, not even bothering to open his eyes. Bucky didn’t like wearing glasses, no matter how harsh the sunlight. It was a Thing.

“Okay okay, jerk” Steve replied, and sat down next to Sam.

“Have a good run?” Sam asked, gathering his hair from where it was tickling his neck, and a bun. Natasha tried to teach him a few tricks, but Sam didn’t have the patience for all those hairstyles, so he stuck to his bun.

“Yeah, just wish you guys had joined me” Steve said, and Bucky snorted, but said nothing. Sam grinned and didn’t bother replying either. Steve just sighed and gave them both a world-weary look.

They continued sitting in the sun for a few minutes, until Steve left to go take a shower, and Bucky had to go to his therapy session with Dr. Khan. They shared a brief hug, since Bucky wouldn't be there when Sam left, and he was gone.

Sam stayed out for a while longer, until the sun started giving him a small headache, and headed back inside.

A few hours later Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Steve and Maria gathered in the open space away from the Tower that Thor and Sam would use to portal to Asgard. Sam’s luggage was the first to be portalled so that Sam and Thor would not have the extra weight on it; they all said their goodbyes and ‘see you soons'. When Sam reached Steve, he hugged him for a second or two longer, not that Steve seemed to mind. Sam wanted to melt into Steve's body, the feel of his strong arms around him, and Sam's head briefly resting on Steve's muscular chest, feeling amazing. He reluctantly pulled back, and tilted his head so that he could make eye contact with Steve. That still took some getting used to.

"Be safe" Steve said softly, and Sam grinned, ignoring the lump in his throat. This is the first time in years that they'll be separated for an unknown stretch of time.

"I should be saying that to you. Try to listen to that little voice in your head that tells you to get away, when a situation gets dangerous. I wont be there to save your ass" Sam grumbled playfully, relishing in Steve's bright smile.

"I'll try. See you"

"See you later, Cap"

Sam gave Steve a final smile, and walked over to Thor, who was waiting patiently. He wrapped his arms around Thor's waist, holding on tight when Thor lifted his hammer, and the Bifrost took them to Asgard.

Thor and Sam arrived safely on Thor’s planet, and after a brief hello to Heimdall, they travelled to the palace.

 

**

Sam stayed in Asgard for 3 weeks. That time was spent doing various tests on him by the planet’s top doctors (he wasn’t allowed to call it magic, but come on), but even the Asgardians could not find a solution for Sam. They seemed deeply remorseful about this, and after Sam reassured them that he would eventually find a way to become himself again, he and Thor decided they would return back to Earth the following day, after the last results were unhelpful.

“I am truly sorry, friend Samuel. I had hoped that you would find help on my planet, but alas, the magic used by the witch is too strong and impenetrable” Thor said gravely that afternoon, his handsome face looking sad and apologetic. Sam rested his small hand on Thor’s huge bicep briefly, swallowing his own disappointment, and giving him the same reassurance that he had given the others.

Thor walked him back to his chambers, and after a promise that he would join Thor, the Warrior Three and Sif for dinner that evening, Sam entered his room.

Sam only allowed himself a few minutes of self-pity and hopelessness, before he sucked it up, and got packing. Who knew, maybe Tony and Bruce would have found a solution when Sam returned.

That thought, and the knowledge that he would see his friends again raised Sam’s spirit slightly. Steve’s beautiful face sprang to mind, and for the first time, Sam allowed himself to think about Steve since the previous week. The memory of last week Wednesday made Sam blush.

 

Sam had stupidly gotten drunk on Asgardian mead, and after being helped back to his room by an amused Sif, Sam had laid down, face first, on his bed.

He'd been ridiculously been horny and drunk, which was a deadly combination. Sam only started recently exploring his new body, and he found out that he quite enjoyed how sensitive his nipples were, and the joys of playing with his clitoris.

He'd clumsily gotten out of his clothes, and laid on his back, staring blindly at the high, golden ceiling. Licking his lips, he closed his eyes, and moved his one hand down to play with his nipples, while using the other one to cup himself between his thighs. Steve's gorgeous face, strong arms, and broad, muscular chest played behind his eyelids as he used his middle and index fingers to circle his clitoris feverously, his breathe escaping in gasps as he felt himself getting wetter. His movement sped up as heat tugged low in his belly, and and he dug the heel of his hand against his clit, moaning loudly. His orgasm knocked the breath out of him, and he arched his back, rubbing himself through the orgasm, squeezing his legs together to savor the sensation. His hand left his breast, and he pressed three fingers inside his mouth, imagining that it was Steve's cock. When his orgasm eventually staved, he pulled his fingers out of his mouth, and lifted his other hand from his sensitive clit.

“Steve” Sam sighed, and his eyes had flown open. This has not been the first time that Sam called Steve’s name while getting himself off, but this time had felt like _more._ Sam luckily fell asleep quickly following his afterglow, and the following morning Thor had given him a potent hungover cure which rid him of his pounding headache.

 

Sam returned to Earth the following day, and after everyone expressed their disappointment over the results, and Bruce and Tony said that they had, in fact, not found an answer yet, life went back to normal. Or as normal as it could.

The witch was never found. Even with the best people and technology used to look for her, she seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth.

Sam continued being a member of the team. Tony made him a new suit to use, something that was adjusted to his new body. He continued using his old wingpack. His old suit was stored away, ready for usage when Sam’s body was back to normal.

His fighting and combat style was still the same, but he altered his work out method and training a little, getting tips by Natasha on how to use his body to its full strength and advantage.

Sam was especially grateful for both Nat and Pepper’s presence, both whom he came to bond with even more. Sam’s appreciation and respect for the opposite sex rose by a tenfold, especially since he knew now what they went through, even if it was just a tiny glimpse into it.

Steve and Sam’s friendship changed a little; there seemed to be more tense silences between them, and they always found the other one staring already when sneaking glances. Sam tried to ignore this, but it was kinda hard to when his body seemed to flushed everytime Steve was around. They haven't really been alone much since Sam returned, which was probably good.

Fuck, Sam couldn't even really blame his new body for this. He was just pathetic.

And Steve... Sam didn't know what Steve was. But he was certainly positive now about the new intensity in Steve's eyes whenever he looked at Sam, and his shirts have definitely gotten tighter, when they go on the occasional run together. Sam always makes sure Bucky's with them, and he doesn't miss the disappointment in Steve's eyes when he escapes the room when they're alone together.

Wanting to trip on your best friend's dick is not a good way to maintain a friendship. And Steve is more important to Sam than a possible quick fuck, which Steve would definitely regret later.

Steve has been in Sam's dreams almost nightly, and the dildo Nat playfully got Sam when he returned to Earth has definitely come into good use.

Fuck.

 

It was Saturday, which meant that everyone was sparring, except Bruce.

Thor and Clint were using one side of the gym, while Maria and Natasha were using the other. Bucky and Sam were sparring, and Sam was trying out his new moves that Natasha taught him on Bucky. Tony was on a treadmill, and the gym was filled with 70’s and 80’s rock.

Steve joined them, and walked straight towards where Sam and Bucky were busy, Sam getting Bucky into a complicated headlock. Sam was wearing a pair of black yoga pants, and a purple sports bra, his hair in two French plaits (courtesy of Nat) while Bucky was in a loose tank top and basketball shorts. Steve stopped short of them, just watching them spar.

Everyone switched partners after 20 minutes, and only then did Steve step forward, his eyes on Sam.

“I want to partner with you” Steve said, his voice firm, that Captain America authority clear.

“I’m actually suppose to spar with Nat next” Sam said apologetically, hiding his surprise. He's been home, from Asgard, a month now, and except for runs, Avengers business, and hanging out occasionally (always with other people), they haven't really done anything else together. Sam hated it to much. He wanted his best friend back fully, not not feel like his being in love with Steve was finally breaking him down, and in turn, breaking up their close bond. Besides the heated looks his way, Steve has also looked more and more hurt and disappointed at the new dynamic he and Sam seemed to have. But both of them have never been good at talking about their feelings, and things have been this way for weeks now.

Steve still had that determined look on his face, and after turning his gaze on Nat, she seemed to hide a smirk as she assured Sam that he could spar with Steve next, saying that she’d take on Clint instead, who looked hilariously terrified at the prospect of going against Nat.

Their sparring match starts out simple enough, both of them on the defence. The rest of the gang were doing their own thing as well, and Bruce had joined them, doing yoga with earphones in.

Soon, the air between the two of them seemed to become charged and electric, both of them becoming more aware of each other’s bodies. At some point, Sam’s attack on Steve seemed to get turned on him, and he ended up with his arms pinned behind him, Steve’s front pressed against his back, his arms trapped between them.

Sam could feel Steve’s breathe against his ear, and he fought off a shiver, highly aware of Steve’s chest pressed against his back, their legs aligned, the barest touch of Steve’s hips against his ass. Sam bit his lip to stop a whimper when Steve pressed even further against him, his hands tightening slightly around Sam’s arms, making them feel matchstick thin. Fuck, he shouldn't be getting off feeling this breakable, but the fact that Steve could manhandle him this easily, was doing something to Sam.

Resisting the urge to lean back harder, Sam went into defensive mode, using all his weight and skill to try and get Steve off balance enough to get free. But, once again, Steve seemed to know his moves before he could execute them, and this time, Sam found himself on the floor, his back pressed against the mat, barely feeling the impact of hitting the ground, his arms pinned above him by one of Steve’s hands, and his legs immobilised as well.

Sam was breathing heavily by now, and not from exertion. He couldn’t help but want Steve to press his body closer to his, his eyes helplessly glued to Steve’s parted lips.

They stayed like that for a short few seconds, staring at each other, and Sam was about to make a move (what the move was, he doesn't know) when clapping startled him, and then he suddenly found himself free of Steve’s grasp.

Both of them seemed to have forgotten about their friends being in the gym with them, and Sam blushed furiously, embarrassed and disappointed. Avoiding Bucky and Natasha’s knowing smirks, and Tony and Clint’s gleeful faces, Sam mumbled an excuse, and grabbed his towel before leaving the gym.

He didn’t know what to feel when Steve didn’t follow him.

 

The day after Sam hit the two-months mark of being a woman, Natasha gave him a shopping bag with a French name on it.

“Enjoy” she said, the barest smile on her lips as she left his apartment.

Sam made JARVIS scan the bag for any sort of booby trap or prank, and when it was cleared by the IA, Sam opened it. And gave a loud snort.

Inside the pink tissue paper was lingerie. Sam took it out, and set it on the bed.

There was a black lacy, sheer bra with a matching pair of panties. Natasha also got him a pair of black stockings with a lace trim. Just a few days ago, Natasha had gotten Sam a pair of black pump heels. Now Sam knew what they were for.

The lingerie was very pretty, and sexy.

Approximately 21 minutes later, Sam found himself in the lingerie and the heels, gawking at himself in the mirror. Sam looked… sexy. He _felt_ sexy. The bra barely hid his nipples, and gave him an amazing cleavage. The panties left a lot to the imagination, regarding his behind, and Sam found himself staring at his legs, covered by the stockings. The pumps seemed to elongate them, and paired with the stockings, they looked endless.

Sam stared at himself at all angles, unable to believe how good he looked. He decided to pile his hair up, and quickly took some pins that were on his bedside table, styling his hair in a top knot (okay, so maybe he got into prettying up his hair a little, sue him).

Sam had just put in the last pin, when his bedroom door opened abruptly, revealing Steve in his stealth suit.

Steve, Clint and Tony were sent by a Fury on a covert operation a week ago, and although the three kept in contact as much as possible, he couldn’t help but worry about Ste- about them all.

The past few weeks have been good with Sam and Steve, who seemed to have decided to forget the sparring session had ever happened, and they were beginning to almost act normally around each other again. Sam swallowed his pride, and lust, and just treated Steve the way he deserved, which was like a really good friend. No need to punish Steve for something he couldn't control. Which also meant they were back to just walking into each other’s rooms, unannounced.

Steve didn't notice Sam at first, his eyes fixed on the pile of paper he had in his hands. He had removed his mask, and put away his shield.

“Hey, Sam. Just wanted you to know I’m back. We’re about to have a-“ Steve’s words died as he finally looked up and saw what Sam was wearing.

“Uh, hi. Welcome back” Sam said lamely, hoping Steve wouldn't notice how flushed he was, and that seemed to snap Steve back to the moment. He tore his eyes away from Sam’s body and determinedly looked at Sam’s face only.

“What are you- fuck” Steve breathed, and Sam blinked in surprised. Steve almost never swore. He then gulps, his heartbeat increasing when Steve stepped further into the room, his eyes not leaving Sam’s. They were only a step away from having their bodies pressed against each other, and Sam had to tilt his back to keep eye contact with Steve.

Sam found it incredibly hot that he was in barely there lingerie, while Steve was in his mission suit.

Steve’s hot, blown out gaze tracked the way Sam licked his lips and he seemed a second away from hauling Sam towards him and mauling him. "This new?" Steve asks, his voice even deeper, and huskier, as he seemed to unconsciously his hand, to feel the fabric of the bra's strap. Sam stepped forward, and their shoes were touching now. "Nat's fault" Sam barely whispers, his eyes intent on Steve's gorgeous lips. "You look... You look amazing" Steve says gruffly, his hand almost reluctantly letting go off Sam's bra strap. Sam wanted those hands on his breasts, on his ass, between his legs. He was so wet, which only turned him on more. 

That was of course when everything went to shit.

Sam’s bedroom was suddenly filled with the sound of the alarm going off, and JARVIS’s calm voice spoke.

“Forgive me, Captain Rogers and Commander Wilson, but the Tower is currently experiencing an intrusion of HYDRA agents. Your assistance is required by the other Avengers immediately”

Steve cursed loudly, but didn't move immediately. "Go. I'll be there in a minute" Sam said, keeping his voice light as he gently pushed Steve towards the door. Steve, after a long, burning look, ran out of the bedroom, his earpiece back in, already barking orders.

Seriously. Fuck Sam’s life.

 

**

The fight with the Hydra agents ended with Sam in the infirmary.

Sam was fighting off the last of the agents still standing, the fight having moved out to the streets. He was attempting to take down two at the same time when another agent Sam hadn’t been aware of, shot down his wing pack. The others were too busy to notice it happening, and Sam found himself plunging towards the earth rapidly.

Luckily his training kicked in, and he went to land as he was trained to under emergency situations. Unfortunately, a strong gush of wind hit him just as he was about to land on a patch of grass, and Sam was knocked into a tree, the branches and harsh bark scraping against his exposed flesh.

By the time the battle ended, Sam had taken down the last of the agents that had surrounded him, and he found himself being worried over by 6’2’’ of angry American patriotism and justice.

“Are you okay? Shit, this looks bad” Steve asked, seeming to be unable to decide whether he was pissed off that Sam got hurt, or just worried that Sam got hurt.

Sam had a few gashes along his left arm and a scar on his neck, but he was otherwise fine.

“I’m fine, Steve. Don’t worry about it” Sam said gently, taking Steve’s hand in his and squeezing it quickly.

“Let’s just get you back to the Tower” Steve replied, seeming to completely ignore what Sam said, and Sam resisted the urge to laugh as he nodded, following Steve back to the Tower, which had luckily sustained minimal damage.

 

Once they got to the infirmary, Steve waited closely by Sam’s side while he was patched up, and after being given a few pain pills, the two of them were left alone.

“Are you sure you’re fine?” Steve demanded, and Sam sighed.

“Yes, Cap. Tip top, and all that. Stop worrying, it’s rubbing off on me” Sam joked, and Steve seemed to visibly try and relax, his pinched and tense expression relaxing, while his shoulders sagged.

“Sorry” Steve mumbled, sitting down next to Sam on the cot, their shoulders brushing against each other. Both of them had dropped off their weapons and taken off their goggles and mask off, respectively.

“It’s fine, just-“ and suddenly Sam found himself being kissed by one Steven Grant Rogers. Sam whimpered at the feel of Steve's soft lips on his, and immediately kissed him back, his arms wrapping around Steve’s ridiculously broad shoulders, ignoring the slight throb from his wounds. Their bodies were turned towards each other, and Steve had his one hand resting in the middle of Sam’s shoulder blades, pushing their bodies together. Sam's head was deliciously empty, any previous hesitations gone.

A few seconds later, Sam was being hauled into Steve’s lap, the kiss deepening and turning hot and dirty. Sam nipped on Steve’s delicious bottom lip, making Steve groan, his tongue sliding against Sam’s.

Sam’s legs wrapped around Steve’s waist, and they were soon rutting against each other, breathing in each other’s air. The bulge of Steve's erection between Sam's leg was phenomenal, and when Sam pushed down hard, Steve groaned against his lips, and thrusted up.

"Fucking finally" Steve murmured, making Sam whimper again.

Sam was about to moan out Steve’s name and demand he fuck him right there, when he blacked out.

 

 

“Sam? Sam! Wake up” It felt like déjà vu when Sam woke to Steve’s worried voice calling his name. He blinked his eyes open, and instead of staring at the ceiling, Sam’s eyes immediately found Steve’s blue eyes. They seemed to lighten with relief, and Sam gave a smile.

“Hey, Cap” Sam said, and, oh, his voice was deep again. Steve helped Sam sit up, and he stared down at his body.

He was back to normal. He stares up at Steve again, who seemed suddenly amused. "True love's kiss?" "Shut up" but Sam smiled. Maybe this wouldn't end in regret, after all.

 

**

The next time Sam wears lingerie, he was a man again.

And once again, only Steve got to see him in them.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da!  
> Btw, whenever I imagined the witch, I imagined Zoe Saldanha, or whatever.  
> Tell me who you guys think would be the perfect female version of Anthony Mackie in the comments below!!
> 
> PS: I know that just because someone is female, does not automatically make them a woman. Gender is a social construct, after all, but for the sake of the fic, let's just make Sam a 'woman'.
> 
> PSS: Consent is very important, so don't just abruptly start kissing people like Steve did.
> 
> PSSS: I don't actually know Sam's rank in the army, except the project he was part of, so I just gave him a rank title. I also do not know what doctors and specialists are called on Asgard, so yeah.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
> Check me out on my social medias:  
> Twitter: Malikah_Meyer  
> Tumblr: SourwolfZiam
> 
> I promise I will try and post more frequently, friends!
> 
> All comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
